My First, My Last, Forever
by Nakaness
Summary: [one-shot] Elly memutuskan untuk menemui Mello setelah sekian lamanya terpisah, hanya untuk terpisah lagi selamanya. kejadian asli di manga dan anime nya, cuma diselipin OC saya. maaf kalo Mello sama Near nya terlalu OOC.


**Hai~ saya Nakaness, yak ini FanFic pertama saya (duluan dari yang Free! bikinnya) dari manga dan anime yang sedang saya cintai hidup-mati, yaitu Death Note. Maaf kalo aneh, gak jelas, terlalu maksa dan susah dibaca. Namanya juga baru, iya gak? heheh**

**Di Fanfic ini, tokoh utamanya adalah OC perempuan saya yang bernama Elly Elliot.**

* * *

Akhirnya aku sampai, tempat ini. Tidak ku duga dia ada di tempat seperti ini.

_My first._

Ku pandangi bangunan di depan mataku ini, aura gelap memancar. Sembari ku pandangi pintu ini, ku sentuh, aku mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan saat aku kecil dulu. _Back in __**Wammy's House**_. Jauh sebelum kasus Kira muncul.

Orang itu.

Dia sangat bersemangat, mempunyai wawasan yang luas, dan pintar. Dia yang selalu ku perhatikan dari dahulu gerak-geriknya, yang ku tahu kebiasaannya, kesukaannya, dari tempatnya pergi menyendiri sampai hal yang dia benci. Mungkin bisa dibilang stalker, tapi tidak, aku tidak mencoba untuk mendapatkan semua informasi itu, dia yang memberikannya kepadaku.

Hari itu ketika dia pergi dari _Wammy's House_, kami masih 15 tahun, umur yang sangat muda. Aku memandang dia dari kejauhan, tak ada daya untuk mengikutinya. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi, sosok dia berjalan di bawah tetesan air hujan hari itu.. sosok yang nantinya akan menjadi penuntun arah hidupuku, tidak pernah keluar dari kepalaku, dan aku tidak mau untuk mengeluarkannya. Tak akan pernah.

_**Mello**_, itulah namanya.

_**Mihael Keehl**_ lengkapnya.

Aku.. ingit lihat wajahnya, tertawa dengannya, dan selalu bersamanya. Seperti dulu. Ya, dulu.

* * *

Ku ketuk pintu ini, tak ada jawaban. Ku ketuk lagi, kali ini seseorang membukakan pintu ini.

"_Who're ya lookin' for?"_ manusia garang menyambutku.

"_Mello,"_ aku tidak suka bicara banyak pada orang yang belum ku kenal.

Dulu aku tak begini, pengaruh waktu dan keadaan mengubahku. Apa _Mello_ juga berubah?

"_Can ya speak Japanese? Watcha name?"_ dia bertanya lagi.

"_Certainly. I am lookin' and askin' for Mello, can I see him?"_ aku bertanya membalas dia.

"_This's Mello's question, just answer."_

"_Elliot."_

Lalu ku dengar orang ini berkata ke dalam, _"The name's Elliot, can she come in?"_

Dan seseorang membalas, _"Her name, not her father's."_

Orang ini membalikkan kepalanya kembali kepadaku. Langsung saja ku jawab, _"It's Elly."_

Dan mereka berkata membalas satu-sama-lain.

"_Hey big guy can I come in?"_ aku mulai terganggu.

"_Yeah, he said 'yeah'."_

Aku mulai masuk, ku lihat orang-orang dangan level besar dan garang yang sama dengan orang tadi memenuhi ruangan ini. Lalu ku temukan Mello sedang menggigit coklat di atas sofa, melebarkan tangannya dan melipat kakinya.

'Dia sadar gak sih aku disini?' pikirku.

"Mello, ini aku Elly," Kau mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Bayangkan saja, orang yang paling kamu sayangi dan rindukan ada di depan matamu, masa tidak bebrbicara sedikit pun?

"Hm?" dia memutar kepalanya ke arahku.

"Apa kabar?" kataku lagi.

"Aah.. _Elly_. Gue inget gue inget. Duduk sini." Dia menyuruhku duduk di sofa yang sama. Lalu bertanya, "ngapa kesini? Eh, _wassup with dat luggage?_"

Tak ku sanga dia masih ingat denganku.

"Mau.. mau ketemu Mello.." jawabku dengan polosnya.

"Woa! Woa woa woa! Lo kangen ma gue nih ceritanya? Hahaha pa kabar lo heh?" dia mengacak-acak rambutku. "Sahabat gue dulu ini. Hahaha", dia lanjut tertawa.

"Mm.. Mello." Aku memberanikan diri.

"_yess?"_ dia menatapku pas di mata.

Aku memalingkan wajah sekali, "a-aku, aku udah keluar dari _Wammy's House_." Aku tidak berani menatap dia begitu terus.

"_Then..?"_ dia mendekatkan kupingnya.

"Aku gak punya rumah, boleh tinggal sini?" akhirnya ku katakan juga.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"_Can.. I..?"_ aku bertanya lagi.

"Boleh aja sih cuman.. harus ada bayarannya, biar setimpal gitu." Dia kembali menggigit coklatnya.

Aah.. itu, ku kira kenapa.

"A-apa yang bisa jadi bayarannya? Apapun yang Mello bilang ku lakuin!" Aku semangat.

"Gimana kalo.. mumpung kita pada sendiri ya gak..?" Mellomencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sendiri?" aku tak paham.

"Jomblo gitu.."

"Ya..?"

"Lo jadi pacar gue aja gimana?" Mello agak sedikit memerah wajahnya.

_**WHAT?! Just.. WHAT?!**_

"Pa.. Pa.." aku tidak percaya. "Pacar?!"

Mello menyodorkan coklatnya padaku, "_Yea, a girlfriend of mine. _Gimana?"

Ku gigit coklat itu, "setuju.." lalu menunduk.

"Hey kok nunduk?" Mello mencoba mengintip mukaku. "Ada yang salah?"

Tentu saja ada, bodoh! Pacar bohongan yang ada hanya karena hutang? Apa itu?! Tidakkah kau sadar? Aku.. aku..

"Tidak!" aku mendongak dan tersenyum. "Lalu dimana aku bisa tidur?"

"Mhm. Gue banyak urusan. Sibuk gue.." dia terhenti. "Hey ya, show her da way." Dia menunjuk orang besar tadi.

"Right Mello," jawab orang itu tanpa mengeluh.

Posisi Mello disini apa..?

Dia bilang dia sibuk..

Kasus Kira..

"Hm_. Here_," orang besar itu membukakan pintu.

"_Oh thanks_," aku mendaratkan tas ku di atas meja.

"Hey," orang besar itu memanggilku.

"Ha? Kenapa?" aku bertanya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Mello?"

"Hah? Bukannya tadi denger? Pacar."

"Sebelum ini."

"Teman, bukan, sahabat dari kecil. Sudah itu saja."

"Oh," dan dia pergi.

* * *

Sudah berbulan-bulan aku disini. Statusku, "Pacar Bohongan Mello."

Yah, walaupun bohong, tetap saja senang. Yang jelas, 'pacar'.

Mello sangat sibuk, bahkan tak ada waktu untuk kami sama-sama. Walaupun bohongan, kan tetap saja pacar. Haah. Apa aku terlalu banyak berharap?

Mello.. aku suka..

"BOO!"

Puff

"AAAAAAH!"

"_What?!_" Aku menengok ke belakang. Mello.

"Ahahahahaha lo kaget ahahaha." Mello tak berhenti-berhentinya tertawa.

Uuh dia ngagetinnya pas banget gitu gimana gak kaget..

"Syush Mello! Syush!" aku sedikit sebal.

Begitu Mello berhenti tertawa, aku memulai pembicaraan, "Hei Mello."

"_What is it sweetie?_" Mello membuat muka lucu dan memandangku dari bawah.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mukaku merah-merona. Kata _'sweetie'_ dan mukanya itu..

Terlalu..

"Mm.. are _we in a real relationship, or just a fake relationship?_" jujur aku ingin sekali tau jawabannya.

"Lo.. keberatan..?" dia balik bertanya.

"Nggak.. Cuma.. Kalau cuma jadi 'bohongan' mendingan gak usah kan..? abis aku.. aku.." aku bergenang air mata. Aku tidak pernah menangis sejak Mello pergi dari Wammy's.

"_Then.. let's make it real!"_ Mello bersemangat.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku, aku tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu.. benar-benar.." aku merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"_yeah! I'm yours and ya're mine! Maybe we can even make a family. Marriage ya know, marriage!"_ muka Mello terlihat bersinar terang, sedangkan mukaku bersinar merah.

"a-" sebelum ku sempurnakan kalimatku, dia memotongnya lagi.

"_I love ya Elliot! Would ya please be ma girlfriend and perhaps be ma wife in da future?"_ Mello memegang tanganku.

Apa ini...lamaran?

"Mell...Mello..." aku tak bisa berkata-kata.

"_will ya?"_ dia menatapku pas di mata; membuatku terharu atas kesungguhannya.

"_yes Mello...I love you Mello! In truth...I've always been dreaming...me...being your bride...a future with you..."_ aku mulai menangis.

Mello memelukku erat, _"then that's a promise."_

* * *

Hari ini mood Mello terlihat tidak baik. Dia memelukku lebih erat dari biasanya dan menciumku di seluruh bagian mukaku, lalu melesat ngebut dengan motornya. Ada apa sih?

Sampai sore ini tak ada kabar tentangnya...

Aku tidak pernah diberi tau suatu tentang kasus Kira, padahal aku tau semuanya sampai L meninggal. Kata mereka, Mello bilang jangan cerita, dan Mello mengancam akan memberikan hukuman pada yang cerita. Padahal kan aku bisa bantu. Semoga saja...Mello pulang dengan selamat, tidak kurang suatu apapun.

Ya, aku tak mau kehilangan orang terdekatku lagi...

_Mum._

_Dad._

_L._

_Mr. Wammy._

_Even Matt._

Aku tak mau.

* * *

Aku melesat keluar dari kamarku. Melewati mereka semua dan langsung ke pintu depan.

"_where're ya goin'? Mello's not here. Calm down gurl, will ya?"_ seseorang tampaknya berbicara padaku.

"_no time! I've gotta go! See ya_!" aku langsung ngebut dengan motorku.

_To the place...where I think something terrible is happening..._

Sampai...aku sampai. Terlihat sebuah truk yang berhenti secara tidak normal.

Deg.

Deg.

Jantungku tak berhenti berdetak secara kencang. Firasat burukku...makin kuat...

_God please...please don't..._

* * *

"_no...no...no..." _tidak berhenti ku ucapkan kata itu.

Seseorang yang mengemudikan truk itu adalah Mello. Dia...

Dia sudah tewas. Mukanya yang syok memberitahuku bahwa dia meninggal secara tak tenang, membuatku makin sedih berkali lipat. Ku teliti badannya dan ku coa untuk menganalisa kematiannya.

_Mello...my sweetheart..._

Ini...serangan jantung! Tunggu sebentar, serangan jantung? Tanpa sejarah dan...tiba-tiba? _Sounds like...the Death Note!_

Ku dengar suara-suara di belakang truk ini. Setelah ku tutup mata Mello dan membuatnya terlihat seperti meninggal dengan tenang, aku berjalan ke belakang truk ini, hanya untuk dibuat kaget.

Seorang perempuan yang terlihat lebih tua dariku ada di dalamnya. Dia memegang sobekan kertas. Aku berjalan masuk, ku lihat, di kertas itu tertuliskan..._Mihael Keehl._

_The hell?! That's Mello's!_

Aku...marah.

Ku dekati dia, _"I've seen you on TV, it's a shame if you have broken face..."_

"_you killed my boyfriend,"_ ku pukul dia.

"_you killed my sweetheart,"_ ku pukul lagi.

"_you killed my future...and me!"_ ku tendang dia tepat di mukanya.

Sekarang dia terkapar.

"_just like that, just that, you crushed my future, with these filthy hands?"_ ku injak kedua tangannya dan dia berteriak.

"_oh shit, now I'm sure that I hate women," then I smash her head onto the truck's floor._

_She's bleeding._

_She's not breathing._

_I guess I killed her._

_Oh well._

* * *

Aku ikat badan Mello dengan badanku, ku pastikan dia tak akan jatuh.

Mello.

Mello.

Aku...menangis.

Aku kehilangan Mello.

Mello.

Siapa lagi yang bisa jadi penolongku?

Siapa yang bisa ku jadikan sandaran?

_Wait...there's one person left...Near._

Aku akan pergi ke tempatnya..

* * *

Di sinilah aku. Aku sampai, dengan Mello yang ku gendong.

Aku pernah kesini sekali.

Bersama Mello.

Mello...

Kali ini, juga bersama Mello.

Orang-orang disini memperbolehkanku – kami – masuk.

* * *

Sampailah aku di ruangan tempat Near berada.

"_Near..."_

"_hello, Elliot," _Near menengok ke arahku, _"what happened?"_

"_Near...I lost Mello..."_ aku mulai menangis, _"lost...I lost him..."_

Near berjalan ke arahku, memegang pergelangan tangan Mello, mencari detak jantungnya, dan duduk. Dia menunduk memberikan rasa hormat pada Mello, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"_Near I...lost him...Mello...I..."_ aku jatuh terduduk, ku peluk Mello erat.

"_Elliot..."_ Near terlihat sedih.

"_Near,"_ ku lepaskan pelukanku dan meliha lurus ke arah Near_, "I've lost everything I had, except you."_

Near terlihat kaget, _"me...?"_

Aku menghapus air mataku dan mencoba untuk tegar, _"yeah you."_

"'_cause you're precious to Mello, then you're precious to me too,"_ aku tersenyum.

"_Me? Precious? Mello? Why? How?" _Near menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"_Yes Near, lemme say it again, you're precious to Mello,"_ lalu ku pandang Mello.

Mello..

_"Why?"_ Near masih sangat bingung.

_"Mello tried very hard to beat you, to be the one and L's only successor. He might be hated you, but he's the type of 'kill all' person. He hated you, but he didn't kill you, he has pointed a gun towards you, but he didn't. He won't let you die, before Kira lose, and he won't let you die in front of his own eyes," _ aku menjelaskan panjang lebar.

_"..." _Near terdiam.

_"He really is the same person back in Wammy's, he hasn't change, even a bit. He just played the second bad guy in this story, he joined the mafia, that's bad enough,"_ aku menutup mataku.

_"Ah.." _Near terlihat lebih sedih.

_"I've had enough Near, I've had enough," _ aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

_"What?"_ Near kaget dan menyeret badannya kebelakang.

_"I've lost everything I had, Mom, Dad, Mr. Wammy, L, Matt, and Mello. I've had enough. That's why.."_ aku kembali berdiri, tetap dengan Mello ditangan.

_"That's why..?"_ Near penasaran.

_"That's why I want to ask you, can I join you?"_

_"You can, yes, but why?"_

_"Like I said, I've had enough. I won't let you down, I don't want to lose you, I don't want to be completely alone in this world, it's just.. Too sad."_

_"Completely alone.. That's sad.." _Near melihat ke arah mainan yang sedang dimainkannya.

_"This time I'll make sure I won't lose you. I'll protect you Near, until the very end," _aku mengajak Near bersalaman.

Near menyambut tanganku itu, _"then that's a promise."_

Degg

That words..

_"a promise in front of Mello."_

_"hell yeah! I'll never break it, forever!"_

* * *

Kira.. Mati.

Dia baru saja mati di depan kami.

Kira.. Or _I must say, 'Light Yagami'._

_What a disgusting person. I hate him._

Sekarang dia sudah tiada. Dunia pun tenang.

_"did you see that Mello, Near just win this battle," _ aku berbisik pada Mello, aku percaya, dia ada di sampingku.

Semua orang yang ku kenal menyarankanku untuk cari kekasih baru, kata mereka, aku bisa gila nanti.

Jujur saja, tak bisa.

_Mello is.._

_My last._

Aku tidak bisa menyukai orang selain dirinya, Mihael Keehl.

_That's just impossible, I can't. My heart won't._

* * *

Ku lihat kalender di atas meja kecilku, 20 maret 2058.

Sekitar 50 tahun sudah berlalu dari kemenangan Near melawan Kira.

Aku.. Baik-baik saja.

Aku tidak pernah mencoba mencari pasangan hidup kembali setelah peristiwa truk malam itu.

Aku yang sekarang, _supposed to have grandchildren._

_Suppossed to._

_Yea, suppossed to._

Aku sekarang sudah berumur sekitar 70 tahun, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan pasti.

_Mello, how's heaven?_

_How's Matt?_

_Did you visit L?_

_Is Mr. Wammy with you?_

_Did you find my mom?_

_Did you see my dad?_

_Mello, my lovely boyfriend, I love you._

_Forever._

_Soon, very soon, I'll join you._


End file.
